


Do You Hate Me?

by LorPhili_0524



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorPhili_0524/pseuds/LorPhili_0524
Summary: What if Mirror Lorca won the fight in “What’s Past Is Prologue” AU. Emperor Georgiou sacrificed herself to let Prime Burnham go and Lorca caught her. She asks him why does he hate her and he answers…





	Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer( ΦωΦ)ﾉ=======【I own nothing but this silly fan fiction】
> 
> Warning( ΦДΦ)＜Slight violence and bad English Alert!!! The author isn’t English native speaker. If you don’t like to read a non-English native speaker’s fan fiction, it’s better to close the browser and forget about this!!!

“Do you hate me?”  
Gabriel Lorca asked the former Emperor of Terran Empire. He wanted to make her to feel humiliate. But she shook her head weakly and whispered she has no idea. It was her real intention. Now, she can’t understand about her own feelings for him. After Lorca betrayed her, she had mixed feelings of love and hate…yes, she didn’t hate him completely. She couldn’t hate him completely. And now, he took everything from her. But she still didn’t…couldn’t hate him completely.  
“But…I’m glad that you…your eyes still look at me.”  
A small hand reached Lorca’s cheek. He hit it and left his own body from hers. He didn’t satisfied even he’d got the throne. Now, he’s not sure what does himself want. He just…reminded the day that he met Philippa Georgiou who became the new Emperor for the first time. She said his eyes are beautiful. And…she still loves them. Like she’s glad that his eyes still look at her, he’s glad that she still loves his eyes. You…don’t you have sex with me? Philippa asked innocently. Beautiful dark brown eyes looked at him. He answered he doesn’t. He told her he has a lot of women who want to sleep with him. It wasn’t a lie. There are so many women who want to sleep in his bed. But Lorca doesn’t want to sleep with them now. After he left her quarters, Philippa curled up on a bed and sighed. She loved him. No, she still loves him. Even he slept with her adopted daughter and betrayed her. Even he took everything from her, she loves him. Since the moment that his beautiful blue eyes looked at her, she loves him so much. Philippa closed her eyes and thought about Michael Burnham…who came from the another universe. Could she get back her own universe? Philippa sacrificed herself to let Michael go from Lorca. Then Lorca caught her and he declared he’s the new Emperor of Terran Empire. She thought she’s going to be tortured and killed but he didn’t. But it also hurts her to stay alive. She was betrayed by a man who she loved and lost everything. After Lorca betrayed her, Philippa wanted to thrust her heart by her sword. But she couldn’t. The life of the mother of the fatherland wasn’t belongs only to her. When the pain will end? How long would she should live in pain? Tears dropped from Philippa’s eyes.  
“…I love you, Gabriel. If you hate me…I want you to kill me by your hands…please.”  
She whispered and cried. Now, it was her only wish. She wanted to die in Lorca’s arms. She wanted him to kill her if he hates her.

Lorca asked the guard who stands at the door of the prisoner’s quarters. He answered that she doesn’t look to plan to something. He added that he thinks she’s going to grow weak and die soon. Lorca said I see and entered his prisoner’s quarters. Then he saw Philippa slumped on the bed. The guard was right She’s going to grow weak and die soon if nobody cares for her. Her vacant eyes looked at Lorca. Will you…kill me? Philippa asked weakly as Lorca went close to her. Lorca stroked her cheek like he did to her when they were in love and whispered that he won’t, she looked away from him. Lorca’s answer made her disappoint. Now, she doesn’t want to stay alive anymore. When Lorca betrayed her, a half of Philippa’s soul was dead. And now, her soul was dead completely.  
“Did you eat something?”  
Philippa nodded slightly. She knew Lorca saw through her lie. But she didn’t care. She just wondered why he worries about her.  
“…Why are you worry about your prisoner? It’s not good to you…to the new Emperor of Terran Empire that the former Emperor wasn’t dead. If you won’t kill me, my followers would try to get the throne back to me. ”  
Lorca didn’t answer her. Philippa pulled Lorca’s sleeve and asked him can he stay here a bit more. He didn’t say yes or no but he also didn’t leave from her.　After a long silence, Philippa called his name weakly.  
“…Why do you hate me?”  
Teary dark brown eyes caught Lorca. In shiver voice, Philippa told him she gave everything to him. But he slept with her adopted daughter and betrayed her. Why? What was the lack? What did you really want? While Philippa asked Lorca, tears dropped from her eyes.  
“Gave everything to me? Do you really mean it, Philippa? You didn’t give me a thing…that I really wanted.”  
A big hand gripped Philippa’s throat. Lorca thought she would resist but she didn’t. What…what did you want? Philippa asked him in pain. She knew it is meaningless to get to know about it now. But she wants to know what did he really want. She wants to know what was the lack.  
“You, Philippa. I really loved you. I really wanted you. I wanted you to be mine. But you told me you can’t be mine…at the first night we had sex. I decided to hurt you, take everything from you and break your heart completely if you won’t be mine.”  
Philippa lost her words. After he slept with Michael and betrayed her, she thought he never loved her. She thought all his words of love were lies and he just wanted the throne and her daughter from the first. She blamed herself who once believed his false love. But now, Lorca said he loved her and wanted her. He wanted her so much. He loved her so much. As he wanted to hurt her, take everything from her and break her heart completely if she won’t be his, he loved and wanted her.  
“I…I wanted to be with you. I loved…no, love you. But I couldn’t be with you. I couldn’t choose a person who I get married. It was my duty as the Emperor.”  
Lorca gripped her throat tightly. But Philippa didn’t resist. She just looked at Lorca. She was happy that she could see him…his beautiful blue eyes at the last moment of her life.   
“…If you’d like, I’ll give you everything…of me. My…my life is yours now…”  
But he didn’t kill her. She could feel his hand left from her throat. Gabriel, don’t go…please. A Shiver voice called him sadly. He ignored it and went out from his prisoner’s quarters. Tears streamed Philippa’s cheeks down while she listened Lorca’s footsteps. Since he was her right-hand man and they were in love, she dislikes to hear it. He always left from her bedroom before the nights ended. She always listened his footsteps and cried alone in the bed. She wanted to be with him…no, wants to be with him. What should I do? Philippa asked herself. And Lorca asked himself what should he do too while he was leaving from Philippa’s quarters. He wanted to hurt her, take everything from her and break her heart completely if she won’t be his. But he got nothing. Even he became the new Emperor of Terran Empire, he can’t get what he really want. Slept with her adopted daughter, betrayed her and took the throne from her…they all were meaningless. They gave him nothing. He could have Philippa if he wants…now, she is his prisoner but it is meaningless too. He remembered the day he met Philippa for the first time again. She said his eyes are beautiful. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted her to smile at him happily and say his eyes are beautiful again. If she would, it makes him satisfied. Even the universe belongs to him, he doesn’t satisfied. Only she can make him satisfied. Only she can make his life complete. It was the only wish of the new Emperor of Terran Empire.


End file.
